pets
by M3GAN
Summary: its hard for a group of five gundam boys and three teenage girls to find just the right pet thats loyal, cute, amusing, and can last longer than 2 days
1. Default Chapter

I don't own gundam wing or any characters.  
  
(Sally walks into the garage where Wufei is working on his motor bike)  
  
Sally (takes a slow, calm breath): ......Wufei, I want to get a pet...  
  
Wufei (looks up at her): ...a pet? why?  
  
Sally: well, you see, Releena, Quatre, and Hilde are always busy, you're always out here, Heero's always asleep or on his computer, Duo's .....I don't know where Duo always is, and Trowa. it doesn't really matter if he's there or not, so I get lonely sometimes..  
  
Wufei: ...and how does a pet help?  
  
Sally: you know, just... because  
  
Wufei: lets see, you have to clean up after them, feed them, groom them, keep them healthy, exercise them, and somebody always has to be home. Just because?  
  
Sally: ....good point...but you can buy a young animal like a puppy for example, and train it to do some neat things!  
  
(Quatre and Duo walk in)  
  
Duo: fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen! see Quatre? it's less than twenty steps from the house to the garage! I was right!  
  
Quatre: ...you Duo, have too much leisure time...and Wufei? do you know where Heero hid the remote?  
  
Wufei: in the cookie jar...  
  
Quatre: ...o...kay...  
  
(Quatre leaves)  
  
Duo: ........hey wait...that was an insult! Quatre! come back here!  
  
(Duo leaves)  
  
Wufei: ...think we could train that puppy to be any smarter than Duo?  
  
Sally: ^-^  
  
Inside the house.  
  
(Sally runs up to Releena, Trowa, and Hilde)  
  
Sally: I got Wufei to agree!  
  
Trowa: how'd you pull that off? did you threaten him?  
  
Sally: :(  
  
Releena: well Heero wasn't hard, he just wants an un-wimpy pet...  
  
(Duo walks by)  
  
Hilde: hey Duo?  
  
Duo: huh?  
  
Hilde: we're getting a pet!  
  
Duo: sweet! what kind?  
  
Hilde (looking at the others): uuuh...  
  
Duo: can we get a 'piranha'?  
  
Sally: no, lets get a puppy!  
  
Releena: a kitty!  
  
Hilde: iguanas are cool  
  
Trowa: ..just get a Guinn pig.  
  
Releena: a kitty!  
  
Sally: puppy!  
  
Duo: piranha!  
  
Hilde: iguana!  
  
Duo: piranha!  
  
Sally: puppy!  
  
Releena: kitty!  
  
Hilde: iguana!  
  
(Heero walks in while they are fighting)  
  
Heero: .......aquarium shark?  
  
Duo: piranha!!!  
  
Heero: shark.  
  
Duo: perrauna!  
  
Heero: shark!  
  
Trowa: wait! this is going nowhere...  
  
Releena: Trowa's right, lets think this over...  
  
Duo: a puppy's too... basic, everybody has one!  
  
Sally: an iguana is ....grose! eew!  
  
Heero: I hate cats. they're merciless night hunters with no feelings what so ever..  
  
Releena: takes one to know one...  
  
Heero: ....that was low  
  
Duo: so either a perrauna, or a shark?  
  
Hilde: what about Trowas guinipig idea?  
  
Trowa: uh...that's ok  
  
Releena: I don't want a shark or a carnivorous fish!  
  
Duo: aww c'mon Releena! Puh-leeeeeeeaaase?  
  
Releena: no  
  
Heero: please???  
  
Releena: no!  
  
(Heero and Duo look at each other)  
  
Heero & Duo: please Releena? please Releena? please Releena? please Releena? please Releena? please Releena? please Releena? please Releena? please Releena? pl-  
  
(Releena kicks Heero in the leg)  
  
Heero: ow! ...Duo was doing it too...  
  
Releena: I said no, and I mean no! what makes you think I'll ever say 'yes'?  
  
(three days later)  
  
Releena: yes, both tanks side by side please  
  
moving guy: ok, we'll need to move the TV over to this side of the room  
  
(two large six foot tall tanks were installed downstairs)  
  
(two perraunas in one and a small tiger shark in the other)  
  
Releena: Heero and Duo...I don't know how you ever talked me into this...  
  
Duo (scratching his head): neither do I.  
  
Heero: .I forgot what we did  
  
Milliardo (looking face to face with Heero's shark): ...it's creepy  
  
Duo (admiring his perraunas): cooool  
  
Heero(looking at his shark): .I'm gonna' call him 'Jaws'  
  
Duo: what should I call the perraunas? ...the black one will be 'shinigami', and the grey one will be 'Satin'!  
  
(a few days later)  
  
(Quatre is feeding the fish)  
  
(he puts a couple chunks of meat into the perraunas tank and watches in amazement as it is torn to bits in seconds)  
  
(then he takes a strip of the same meat and holds it above the tank to see if the shark notices it)  
  
(the shark jumps from the water and clamps onto the food narrowly missing Quatre's hand)  
  
Quatre: ah! oh my god!  
  
(some time later)  
  
Heero: ...hey Duo?  
  
Duo: yea?  
  
Heero: I dare you to stick your arm into the perraunas tank for thirty seconds  
  
Duo: only if you..... swim with your shark  
  
Heero: think it'd attack me?  
  
Duo: I dunno', only one way to find out...  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
(Wufei walks downstairs to watch TV)  
  
(he looks at the perraunas swimming in their tank)  
  
(then he looks over to the shark and sees Heero underwater in his boxers looking back at him)  
  
Wufei: AAAH!! (falling backwards almost having a heart attack)  
  
Duo (coming out of the basement room laughing): ha ha ha! you should have seen the look on your face Wufei!!  
  
Heero (surfacing and looking over the side of the tank at Wufei, amazingly, lauging too): Wufei! Wufei (sitting on the floor): O.O"  
  
Quatre (running down the stairs): what?! I heard a scream! .Heero! what are you doing?!  
  
Heero: swimming with Jaws  
  
(Heero rubs the sharks belly)  
  
(Quatre's getting a little nervous) Quatre: uh, come out, Heero, please?  
  
Duo: Heero! Milliardo's gonna' be home in like, ten minutes!  
  
Heero: uh ho!  
  
(Quatre gets Heero a towel as he climbs out)  
  
(Heero dries off)  
  
Heero: don't tell anyone. Wufei? Quatre?  
  
(Milliardo walks in and sees Heero)  
  
Milliardo: ....why are you wet and smell like fish?  
  
(the next day)  
  
(Releena hears Duo and Heero yelling at each other downstairs and comes to check it out)  
  
Releena: what's going on?  
  
Duo (pointing to Heero): his stupid shark jumped into my perrauna's tank and ate them!  
  
Heero (pointing at the rotting shark corpse in the tank): well his gay perraunas over fed my shark and killed him!  
  
(they glare at each other)  
  
Releena: -.-"  
  
  
  
  
  
I may or may not continue this story......mostly may... But if you have an idea of a pet you'd like to see them get, tell me and I'll try my best to put it in a future chapter. I can make this story last as loooooong as I want... 


	2. that damn horse

I finally thought of how to continue this story. I'm gonna try by best to make this the last chapter. So, yea.  
  
I don't own gundam wing.  
  
Heero, Trowa, Releena, Duo, and Quatre walk outside and across the street to where the people are moving in.  
  
Quatre walks up to a thin Chinese lady "hello!".  
  
She turns and looks at him. She smiles "oh hi there!".  
  
"Welcome to colony L3! I'm Quatre Raberba Winner" Quatre says politely, bowing slightly respectfully to the adult.  
  
She smiles adoringly down at him "Hi Quatre, my name is Feing-Lin". She looks back at their new house at her son through the window "I suppose you want to meet my son, Wufei?".  
  
"yes ma'am" Quatre nods.  
  
"I'll be right back" she says as she leaves them and walks into the house "Wufei-- speaks in Chinese" (I dunno Chinese... use your imagination...). A small boy about their age walks from the house after Feing-Lin (the lady).  
  
"This is my son, Wufei" she introduces him with her hand placed on his shoulder. "but he do-" she is interrupted by her cell phone "excuse me one moment" she says, answering it and walking away from then to get privacy.  
  
"uh... hi Wufei! I'm Quatre! This is Duo, Trowa, Releena, and Heero! I live right over there" points to his mansion "so we're practically neighbours!" He smiles at the Chinese boy.  
  
Wufei stares at the pale kid confused. He'd only heard 'hi Wufei!..... is.............I .......over .....we'. He opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't know what to say ".... I.... sp ...speak ....don't ......... bad English". He knew that something was wrong with the order of the words. His dad had just started teaching him English a couple weeks ago.  
  
Duo, Releena, Heero, and Trowa laugh.  
  
Wufei looked ashamed and felt really embarrassed.  
  
Quatre turns to the four kids behind him "guys! Please don't laugh at him. He just. isn't good at English.". Quatre turns back to Wufei " ..uuh. okay.." licks his lips nervously "well. it's .uh. too bad we couldn't .. chat. Bye" He waves goodbye to Wufei hoping he understands.  
  
Wufei stares at him for a moment. Then he raises his own hand and slowly waves back at him.  
  
Quatre and the others leave, and Wufei goes back into the house.  
  
The End  
  
Quatre: ya know. I actually remember that!  
  
Duo: now I remember! Heero, you and I, in kindergarten, tooth-pasted a teachers car. And we blamed it on the kid that didn't speak English!  
  
Heero (putting his hands over his face and groans) : Duo..  
  
Duo (ignoring Heero): man, I'll never forget that confused look on his face as he was hauled off to the principals office. What was his name? Wu.. Wu- feng? Wi-fe, I dunno ..(looks at Wufei and laughs) oh shit!  
  
Wufei's Face turns red.  
  
Ok yea, that was lame. But I needed to look up Chinese names and I found this website that had Chinese baby names and it let you submit your Chinese name. So I was like, making up funny Chinese names and submitting them. One was Hung-over, Dil-doe, Trippin-tim, lol and stuff like that. 


End file.
